The present invention relates to machines commonly called "vegetable slicers," although such machines are used to process many other foodstuffs in addition to vegetables. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved pusher plate configuration for more expeditious handling of small and odd-sized food-stuffs in domestic vegetable slicing machines, where it is desirable to have a single machine which will readily and easily process a wide variety of foodstuffs.
A limitation of such machines results from the very requirement that they must possess this universality, yet be economically priced. Interchangeable slicing cones make it possible to slice potatoes, grate nuts, shred lettuce or cheese, and so on, with equal facility, in several different patterns, within a single housing. However, the housing in particular, and the vegetable slicer in general, must be large enough to accept and process the largest items of food which would be expected in a domestic kitchen. When processing small items of food such as nuts or small pieces of cheese, or foods with odd dimensions such as celery or carrots, the larger dimensions and capacities of the vegetable slicer may prove inconvenient.
A typical prior art machine has a frustoconical cavity in which the slicer cone is coaxially mounted and driven. A chute on the vegetable slicer housing receives and guides the foodstuffs through a port in the side of the cavity and to the slicer cone for processing as the slicer cone is rotated therepast. For convenience in handling the foodstuffs, a pusher plate is hinged to the side of the chute for pushing the foodstuffs through the chute and against the slicer cone.
However, as suggested above, there are certain food processing operations wherein a more specialized slicer would be desirable. For example, in the slicing of celery it is desirable that the celery be fed lengthwise, or linearly. If a large "bunch" of celery stalks is placed in the chute, these can be kept "standing" as they are pushed to and processed by the cone. However, it is difficult to keep a single stalk standing, and if it falls over while being processed alone, the individual slices will be of irregular sizes and shapes. A large piece of cheese, after being shredded, will leave a thin sheet between the pusher plate and the food processing cone. Such a sheet is difficult to process further in a hopper large enough to accept large potatoes.
A need therefore exists for a vegetable slicer of the type described above which can expeditiously and conveniently process both large and small foodstuffs with equal facility and convenience. Such a vegetable slicer must be economical and uncomplicated, and should preferably be immediately operable in either a large or small foodstuff mode, to maximize the convenience and utility of the vegetable slicer for the operator.